Songfic: The Call
by Scaramoush
Summary: Edward did not came back after he left Bella in New Moon. Bella reminds herself of that.


**A/N:**** (have I told before? I don't even know what A/N means *lol*) **

**so here I translated another one of my storys for you guys^^**

**if you're interested in more later you can search for the story 'Edwards Song on**

**English' (plugging xDDD)**

**please, please, please review it after reading, because it's motivating me *put on**

**begging face* =)**

**you can also tell me if I did mistakes of course, because like I said before I just**

**translated it from my german story – I'm from germany ;)**

**so I hope you'll enjoy reading =D – here it starts:**

**Songfic:**

_**The Call**_

_It started out as a feeling,_

I looked outside the window, again thinking of HIM. Thinking of the time we first met. As he looked into my eyes that time, there was such a strange feeling inside of me. Not only fear, no, but also a strong longing.

_Which than grew into a hope,_

And after that the day came he returned, after his week in Alaska. We started to get to know each other better. But after the car crash I got suspicious.

_Which than turned into a quiet thought,_

After that I talked with Jake about HIM, or let's say about them. In the evening he saved me he also showed me his whole world, but it didn't deter me. More the opposite, I searched out of some reason more his nearness.

_Which than turned into a quiet world._

This moment I couldn't keep myself from thinking back to the moment on the clearing. And how HE introduced me to his family.

_And than that world grew louder and louder,_

More and more often HE visited my in my room at night, until HE after all came every night. And then my memories stopped by James, but I didn't mind. After all HE had been there to protect me.

_Till it was a battle-cry_

After my birthday everything had changed. Yes, Jasper had attacked me, but that wouldn't have happened again. Why had HE taken such measures?

_I'll come back when you call me, no need to say good bye._

I'm still asking me this question. Why did he leave? I was sure that I would still have taken him back a short time ago. EDWARD – it still hurts me just to think his name. But I would take this pain.

_Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before._

I was for sure not the only one, who had that agony. For sure I wasn't the only one, who was left. But so much has changed. I had done more than loving him, I hadn't just been his girlfriend. No, he had been my life, which had abruptly changed.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are,_

But not just him, Alice and his family I missed as well. They had been a part of my life just as him, MY family, too. I neglected my other contacts, like Jessica, Mike and Angela.

_As you had of to the war._

I didn't know what he was doing right now. He went his way. And this way Edward had wanted to go without me.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light._

I had lived in the dark. And by accident I had met Jake again. My Jake. I couldn't help but smile, but just halfhearted. Yes, my personal little sun.

_You'll come back, when it's over no need to say good bye,_

I had never lost the hope. Never. But someday I had to turn away. Not completeley, I just pretended to, but that had been enough. I had said him goodbye, though I never wanted to.

_You'll come back, when it's over, no need to say goodbye. _

I was going to do something, which would make me happy. I was nearly sure. This would be the last day I would think at Edward. I didn't want to, it was against my principles, but I said him goodbye. Therefore I had found someone else, someone who I hopefully would never loose.

_Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet._

Yeah, again I was thinking about the question if I was doing the right thing, as at the beginning of this relationship. A feeling, a unsafeness I wanted to overcome.

_But just because they can't feel it to, doesn't mean that you have to forget._

HE felt no unsafeness, I was sure about that. I nearly wanted it as much as him. But did that mean I had to forget Edward? No, I couldn't do that, I didn't want that. But today would be the last time I would think of him this way.

_Let you Memories grow stronger and stronger, till they before your eyes._

I let my feelings and memories flow, until he was before my eyes, until I heard his voice in my ear. A single tear rolled over my cheek.

_You'll come back, when they call you. _

Edward would come back again some day, but I wouldn't be here any longer that day. I would be at a place, which would be more home to me as any other. Edward would come, but I would be happy.

_No need to say goodbye _

I had said goodbye to him and as I stepped into churche doorway, I knew that I was doing the right. I looked the young man in the eyes, who was standing at the altar in his black suit. He smiled at me. He had built me up, my personal little sun.

_We'll come back when they call us,_

Of course Jake and I would come back, too, if we would want to. But that day I would be Misses Black and I would have a new life. Side to side with the man, who loved me and who I loved.

_No need to say goodbye._

Perhaps I should say thank you to Edward. Without his leaving I wouldn't be the happiest woman on earth. Yes, I had said goodbye to Edward, but I didn't loose, it was clear to me now, I had won. I had won Jakob Black.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it^^**

**I would be veeeeeeeeeeeeeery happy, if you would review your opinion xDDD**

**Love theSURIKAT **


End file.
